


Peekaboo

by Enjolchilles



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinda, Some Humor, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Jeff asks Annie to come with him to a waxing salon as moral support. While there Annie learns a little something about herself and what she likes...
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a silly little fic I wrote today that isn't meant to be taken too seriously, never been to a waxing place before so I don't really know what I'm talking about but hopefully that doesn't matter lol

Annie didn't want to make Jeff feel uncomfortable. That was NEVER EVER her goal. But when she thought about somebody looking at her the way she looked at him on occasion a thought crossed her mind, _maybe this isn't as innocent as I think it is._

_ And maybe I'm not as good at hiding my stares as I think I am… _

But, to be fair, she wasn't exactly the only one. She’d caught Jeff's eyes on her chest before. On her legs, her hands, even her throat. But she was never naked, or in any compromising position. The same could not be said for Jeff.

As was the case today. 

Jeff had approached her with an unusual request.  If she was being honest she would have assumed that he had done this before, but apparently not. She had seen bits… of his bits, and she didn't remember seeing any (or at least not much) hair there. But she hadn't asked him for an explanation when she agreed to his offer.

So now she would be spending her Saturday at a waxing salon with Jeff Winger.

He asked for her to come along as moral support, and she had never seen him look so nervous in his life. He didn't say a word to her other than "hello" until they were taken to the room. She busied herself with her phone as he stripped down and laid on the table, before that he had exchanged a few words with the waxing lady, but Annie hadn't really paid attention. 

She was sitting next to where Jeff's head lay down on the table when he spoke to her again for the first time in the last half hour, “Annie?” his voice broke a little, “Can you hold my hand?” he brought his hand up to offer to her.

She hadn’t noticed they had started, “Of course,” she grabbed his hand, his palm sweating profusely. 

She tried not to, she swears it, but her eyes glanced downward for a few seconds. After the first glance she decides she much preferred to look at Jeff's face. Which was now twisting into a myriad of emotions he rarely portrayed.

She could tell by the way his features crinkled when he was reacting to something, since she was trying not to look downwind she wasn’t sure what it was he was experiencing but Jeff's face gave some of it away. Whatever it was must’ve been either very cold or very warm. 

Then the waxing actually began, she could hear noises of strips being placed and ripped off of skin. 

Jeff’s face was flushed now, his eyes were firmly shut and he looked like he was biting onto his lip or cheek. He was breathing heavily and looked like he might've been in an immeasurable amount of pain. He tightened his grip on her hand. Most people would’ve sympathized, whispered to Jeff that “it would soon be over” and “he was doing so well so far”. But Annie stayed quiet as she felt her entire body heat rise and her legs push together. She was transfixed watching his changing expressions.

What really threw her over the edge was in one moment when Jeff had almost lost his composure. He had made a small noise in pain. The tension around his mouth lessened for that split second before returning to its pursed position. He had obviously been trying to suppress the noise but was unable to. Annie was sure the waxing lady had heard and seen way worse on her table since she didn't seem to have any reaction to his quiet groan.

But it took all of Annie’s willpower to not squirm in her seat.

Seeing Jeff (big, strong, and occasionally stoic Jeff) whimper and twist in pain...

Since when had she been into this?

Before she knew it the appointment was over. Jeff dislodged his hand from hers and quickly got dressed, seeming a bit embarrassed. Since he had paid on arrival they were able to leave as soon as possible.

On the way out of the shop and to the car Jeff spoke his longest and last phrase to her of the day, “Weirdly enough, when laying down on that table you get a lot of time to reflect. I think I’ve definitely learned something new about myself today,” he joked. 

Annie blushed, and thought the same thing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar/spelling needs to be corrected!
> 
> also I'm currently looking for some Jeff/Annie prompts that are autumn or halloween themed, if anyone has any ideas please let me know!


End file.
